Shinra's Plan
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Shinra creates a material that even Shizuo cannot break. He makes handcuffs out of them, attaches them to Izaya and Shizuo, and locks them in a room together. All in the name of "getting along". Shizaya. I do not own Durarara.


Shinra's Plan

"The hell is _this_?!" Shizuo yells after finally waking up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Izaya says while muttering "not so loud" under his breath, having woken up a while ago, "We've been cuffed to each other. The door's locked too by the way. Shinra says we _need to work out our differences._"

"I'm gonna kill 'im, kill 'im, kill 'im..." Shizuo mutters, a vain throbbing.

"That's fine and all... but how about breaking these chains first?" Izaya says, lifting his wrist and dragging Shizuo's with it.

Shizuo glances at their cuffed hands and grabs the chain connecting them. He tries breaking it but nothing happens. He tries again and then becomes even more annoyed. Neither are all that surprised by this though, Shinra isn't stupid. He wouldn't have put ordinary cuffs on them and not unless he knew Shizuo wouldn't be able to break them.

"_**I'm gonna kill him!**_" Shizuo yells, getting to his feet and storming over to the door with a protesting Izaya being dragged across the floor.

"Hey, hey, hold on, don't you think Shinra would have done something about the door too?" Izaya says.

"Kill, kill, kill..." Shizuo repeats over and over, ignoring Izaya.

Shizuo relentlessly kicks at the door. Izaya sits on the floor with a sigh and watches him waste time and energy on the door. Quickly growing bored of this, he closes his eyes and leans against Shizuo's leg. Conveniently, the one beside him isn't being used in a fruitless attempt to break down the door. Surprisingly, Shizuo doesn't care. Smiling in satisfaction, he relaxes against his leg.

However, his eyes open in horror as he hears the sound of the door breaking off its hinges. He should have realized that even if the door is made of something Shizuo can't break, that doesn't mean something else isn't. _Ahaha... I wonder if I will survive his rampage?_ Izaya yelps as he is suddenly being dragged across the floor again. It doesn't take Shizuo long to find a very terrified Shinra.

He raises his fist to punch him, which picks Izaya up in the process, with an angry grin on his face. Izaya immediately steps between the two of them, surprising all present. He places his hands on Shizuo's chest in a stop gesture.

"Wait, Shizu-chan...!" Izaya says.

"Move, Flea." Shizuo says threateningly.

"No, listen-Eep!" Izaya yelps as Shizuo jerks on the chain to pull Izaya out of the way.

Shinra cries out in fear and squeezes his eyes shut as Shizuo throws a punch at him.

"We need him to take the cuffs off first!" Izaya yells frantically.

Shizuo's fist stops just before connecting with Shinra's face.

"Hn." Shizuo grunts and drops his arm.

"That was close..." Shinra sighs in relief.

"Now then Shinra, give me the key." Izaya says.

"You two need to work out your differences first." Shinra says.

"I'll kill you!" Shizuo snaps.

He goes to punch him again and Izaya quickly gets in between them again, reminding him that they need the key first. Shizuo says he doesn't care and the two get into an argument with each other. Shinra slowly backs away, hoping to escape while they are distracted. Surprisingly, Shizuo is the one to notice this and pushes Izaya aside and advances on him.

"Eep! Celty, save me!" Shinra cries.

Celty looks up from the magazine she is reading on the couch. Shizuo even pauses to see what she will do, leaving both Izaya and Shinra hopeful for her involvement. She quickly types something up and thrusts it in their direction. Shinra has a doomed expression while Izaya merely groans and Shizuo grins excitedly.

**You deserve it.**

__"Ah, Celty, how could you?" Shinra whines.

"Heheh, no one to save you now." Shizuo smirks and cracks his knuckles.

Shinra pales and runs for his life with Shizuo in hot pursuit. Izaya is flying in the background like a ragdoll. Celty watches them go. _I feel sorry for Izaya._ Then she turns her attention back to the magazine.

Several short minutes later, Shizuo returns with a knocked out Shinra over his shoulder and an exhausted Izaya trailing in behind them. Running from Shizuo was one thing, being dragged and tossed about like Shizuo doesn't even notice he is there is another thing altogether. Celty notes that he is the only one who looks disheveled and that he is a little roughed up himself.

Shizuo tosses Shinra onto the couch next to Celty. The dullahan looks down at him momentarily before shrugging and turning back to watching the other two. Izaya collpases onto the couch across from her. He has his arms spread over it and has his head thrown back, panting. She glances at Shizuo to see him frowning down at the informant.

"Oi, move over." Shizuo says.

"Haa? No way, I'm tired." Izaya whines. "Shizu-chan is such a demon, running around like that. I banged into so many things."

A vain starts throbbing in Shizuo's temple and Celty wonders if their house will be destroyed once Shizuo is done with Izaya. To her surprise, instead of beating up the information broker, he walks over to the other side of him and sits down. Celty wonders about Izaya's survival instincts when he continues to whine.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, this is uncomfortable." Izaya says, as his arm is forcefully crossed over his chest.

"Then you should have moved over." Shizuo grumbles.

"Ah, ah, could it be...?" Izaya says in surprise. "Was Shizu-chan trying to be nice and telling me to move so I wouldn't have to be uncomfortable?"

"Che, as if Flea." Shizuo turns his head away.

"In that case, Shizu-chan should put his arm over my shoulders so I can relax comfortably again!" Izaya smiles.

"Haa?" Shizuo turns to him in disbelief.

"_Please_, Shizu-chan. I'm so tired and I can't rest like this." Izaya says.

Celty stares at Shizuo, wondering what he will do. Shizuo is merely staring at Izaya in stunned silence. He is really uncomfortable. Celty glances at Izaya and nearly falls off the couch when she sees the most innocent look ever on his face. She wonders how Izaya is pulling off such a cute expression. He has this really tired innocent expression. He pouts out his lips and rubs one of his eyes for good meassure. She watches as Shizuo caves under the cuteness.

"Ugh, fine." Shizuo mutters and looks away with a blush.

"Yay!" Izaya says childishly but with a typical smug expression now.

Before Shizuo can notice it and change his mind though, he slips under the other's arm and snuggles into him. Celty's helmet almost falls off as she sees Izaya play Shizuo like a fool. She cannot believe how easily Izaya can manipulate Shizuo. The bartender stares at Izaya embarrassedly, not knowing what to do as Izaya gets comfy against him.

Izaya tugs on Shizuo's arm, making him settle it on his waist so he can rest his arm in his lap. Izaya smiles as he effectively finds a comfortable position against Shizuo while the latter just feels utterly embarrassed. He pulls out a cigarette with his free hand and sticks it in his mouth before lighting it up. _What the hell? Why did I agree to this?_

A yawn escapes Izaya and he lightly fists Shizuo's shirt with his free hand. Shizuo jumps slightly but doesn't stop him. Izaya is honest to god tired and Shizuo is surprisingly comfy. In his half awake state, he ends up dropping his guard. _Mm, Shizu-chan is so warm..._ Without intending to, Izaya falls asleep on Shizuo. He slowly slips down and falls onto his lap.

Shizuo and Celty both jump in surprise. Shizuo merely glances down at him while Celty leans forward, expecting him to wake up. He doesn't. Izaya merely curls up like a kitten with his head resting on Shizuo's lap. The blonde almost drops the cigarette at the sudden resemblance Izaya has to a kitten and wants to bang his head on a wall repeatedly for thinking he looks really cute.

Izaya has curled his arms close to his head so now Shizuo's arm his resting against his shoulder, his hand laying lightly over his. He runs a hand through his hair and suddenly notices Celty staring at them. He scowls at her, "What?" Celty jumps and flails about before escaping from the room. Shizuo grumbles under his breath before glancing down at Izaya. He sighs softly and rests his head against the couch. _Did I really tire him out that much?_

Shinra is crouching in front of Izaya now, running his fingers through his hair. Shizuo is watching with a bored expression, mildly curious how Izaya will react when he wakes up. Shinra is too distracted with cooing over his hair to notice, but Izaya slowly opens his eyes. He immediately makes a face when he realizes Shinra's fingers are running through his hair. Shizuo's interest is instantly peeked.

"What are you doing?" Izaya asks.

"Eep! You're awake!" Shinra yelps.

Izaya merely stares at him. However, when Shinra reaches out to touch his hair again he glares at him. Shinra stops and blinks at him in surprise.

"Eh? So, you'll cuddle with Shizuo but I can't touch your hair?" Shinra asks.

"Yes." Izaya says simply and rolls onto his other side.

Shinra stares at him in thought while Shizuo raises a brow at him. Izaya ignores this and nuzzles his stomach, silently trying to calm his pounding heart. _I fell asleep on Shizu-chan!_ Those weren't Izaya's intentions at all and the sudden realization that he had was embarrassing. He couldn't believe he dropped his guard like that. His ears turn red despite himself. Both Shinra and Shizuo notice.

Shizuo blinks in surprise and confusion while Shinra gets a knowing look as he smiles. He hums happily and watches the two of them closely.

"Ah, I wonder if Izaya would let Shizuo touch his hair?" Shinra asks.

"Eh? Who cares?" Shizuo asks.

"You aren't curious? He likes cuddling with you." Shinra says. "Don't you want to know if he likes you touching him too?"

"Touching him?! That has nothing to do with his hair!" Shizuo blushes.

"Aha, so you do!" Shinra says. "Hey, it does too! Touching him includes his hair."

"What?! I never said that!" Shizuo snaps. "_Touching him _makes this about more than just his hair!"

"Well..." Shinra starts.

"Shizu-chan can touch my hair." Izaya sighs, his blush having intensified during the conversation.

Shinra smiles, looking like he has just been given a new subject to experiment on. Shizuo does not like that look and frowns. He gives Shinra a suspicious look as he gets up and walks away. After a couple of minutes, he looks down at Izaya.

"You're so weird. Are you only okay with me doing this?" Shizuo asks and fiddles with his hair.

Izaya doesn't respond, making Shizuo scowl. Eventually, Shizuo closes his eyes and sighs. _Why does he like this if it's me?_ Shizuo doesn't understand but decides not to dwell on it. He slips his fingers into his hair and is surprised by how soft it is. With Izaya so docile, he can't help dropping the walls he has up around him and smiles a little. He can feel Izaya's hands trapping his arm to his chest but doesn't mind.

Abruptly, Shizuo's mood changes as he hears a clicking sound. His head snaps up to see Shinra with a camera in his hands looking horrified. He stares at his camera in a panic. _How could I forget to turn the flash off?!_ He turns tail and runs to Celty for protection. The cute picture will certainly motivate her to stop Shizuo. As it so happens, it is unnecessary. Izaya saves him before Celty ever has to.

"_Shinra_! Get back here, you son of a bitch!" Shizuo yells, starting to get up.

"No!" Izaya yells with wide eyes and wraps his arms tightly around his waist.

"What are you doing, Flea? Let go!" Shizuo snaps.

"No! I'm really comfy, let him have the stupid picture." Izaya whines. "Besides, I don't want to be dragged around on one of your rampages."

"I don't care! I'm killing him!" Shizuo growls.

"Nooo! _Please_, Shizu-chan! Don't go, stay!" Izaya whines, squeezing him tightly with closed eyes.

Shizuo stares down at an uncharacteristically desperate Izaya with conflicted emotions before caving to him again. He slouches against the couch and crosses his arms. Izaya yelps as his arm is suddenly jerked into an uncomfortable position. Shizuo blinks in surprise, having forgotten about them being cuffed together.

He slowly uncrosses his arms and drops them. Izaya sighs in relief when he can move his arm into a comfortable position again. He snuggles into him and holds onto his arm again. Shizuo watches him silently, not understanding why Izaya looks so happy or why he likes cuddling with him so much. Shizuo checks the time.

"Can't. Have to go to work." Shizuo says.

"Wha... work? You can't go to work!" Izaya protests, looking up at him in horror. "We're stuck like this!"-He waves their linked hands around-"If you beat people up, I'll get tossed around too with your punches! _I'll_ get hurt-Shit!"

Izaya covers his mouth in horror, regretting his reasoning immediately. _Like Shizuo would be upset to see me getting battered up in the process. _No, he is just making the whole thing more appealing to the bartender look-a-like. To his surprise, Shizuo doesn't get a sadist grin on his face or appear to be moved in any way.

"You'll be fine." Shizuo says.

He ruffles Izaya's hair, the informant closing his eyes and blushing lightly at the action, before getting up. Shizuo lifts his cuffed hand high into the air. Izaya yelps as he is suddenly dangling in front of Shizuo. He is set on his feet and Shizuo heads for the door. Shinra and Celty poke their heads out to spy on them, watching as Izaya reluctantly follows Shizuo while protesting. Both note that he _isn't_ being forcefully dragged by the chain connecting them, but merely whining as he willingly follows Shizuo.

Apparently, Izaya decides to make a stand at the entrance to the elevator. Shizuo quickly grows impatient with him and jerks his hand back. Izaya yelps and stumbles into the elevator and into his chest. Then Shizuo calmly pulls out a cigarette and lights it up as the doors close, Izaya still leaning into his chest.

Celty looks at Shinra.

**I think your plan might actually work.**

"It is exceeding even my expectations..." Shinra says. "Shizuo is being rather... _gentle_ with Izaya... considering it's him."

Celty nods in agreement.

"Ow... My cheek hurts." Izaya whines, rubbing it. "Shizu-chan is so mean, your glasses hurt."

The shades that Shizuo normally wears, which were hidden inside his chest pocket, are now adorning his face. _I forgot that they were there._ He doesn't say anything to the complaining informant though, who has decided to claim his arm as his own. He holds onto it tightly, staying close. Shizuo frowns at him.

"Why are you clinging onto my arm all of a sudden?" Shizuo asks.

"Because I don't want you to punch anyone with it." Izaya says.

"...That isn't going to accomplish anything." Shizuo says.

"It will." Izaya says with conviction.

"Oh yeah? You think so, huh?" Shizuo asks, stopping.

"Yup! I'm sure it will!" Izaya stops with him.

Shizuo says nothing and stares at him. Then he smirks and pulls his arm back for a punch, not at Izaya mind you, and breaks the other's hold on him as easy as that. Izaya yelps and panicks, seeing his fist go flying forward. He jumps up and locks his whole body around his arm, clinging onto him. Shizuo lifts his arm to eye level in disbelief, Izaya's weight causing him no trouble at all.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo asks.

"Holding on for dear life." Izaya says.

"..."

"..."

"What are you, a monkey? Let go!"

"No! I don't want to be tossed around like a rag doll!"

Shizuo continues to yell at him to let go, flailing his arm around like a madman, and Izaya replies with "no" each and every time. Tom, standing in the background, stares at the scene in front of him in shock. When Shizuo met up with him, Izaya whining next to him, he honestly thought he had gone insane. Shizuo explained what happened and Tom could only accept it as the truth.

To be honest, he didn't understand how being cuffed together helped their relationship so much because it certainly did. He doesn't say anything, as he trails behind them, because he doesn't want Shizuo to kill him but it is clearly there. The two are actually getting along pretty well. The one thing that is really confusing for Tom is that he knows the cuffs would not stop Shizuo from trying to kill Izaya when he annoys him and yet he is tolerating Izaya now.

Once Izaya moans and says he's starting to feel sick, Shizuo stops shaking his arm around and Izaya gets down. People are staring at them in shock, these two are never friendly with each other in any way. It is a common instinct for people to run when they see the two of them in the same vicinity. However, right now, Shizuo is allowing Izaya to lean on him and hold onto his arm to keep himself steady. Shizuo has even slowed down for him.

Tom's eyes are practically bulging out of his head. He nearly trips over his own feet when he notices a concerned look on Shizuo's face. _What the hell happened?!_ Suddenly, Shizuo is turning back to him and Tom quickly composes himself.

"This is the place, right?" Shizuo asks,

"Ah, yeah. That's right." Tom says, looking up at the house they're at.

"Heh. Alright." Shizuo smirks.

"Ah... Shizu-chan won't use this arm, right?" Izaya asks worriedly, tighting his hold on the arm he is latched onto.

"Hm... Didn't I already say I wouldn't?" Shizuo frowns.

"When do you think you said that?!" Izaya exclaims.

"Eh? Back at Shinra's, before we left." Shizuo says.

"...All you said was that _I would be fine_!" Izaya snaps.

"I thought it was implied." Shizuo says.

Before Izaya can say more, he walks forward. Izaya's mouth falls open in disbelief as he is dragged with him to the door of the building, Tom following. _Implied? _Implied_? I thought he meant I would still be alive at the end of the day!_ Izaya cannot believe how much Shizuo has managed to stress him out today and over something he has no reason to worry about apparently.

"Shouldn't you have realized I didn't get that impression when I told you I was clinging to you so you wouldn't use this arm?" Izaya grumbles as Tom knocks on the door.

"I just thought you were worried I would forget." Shizuo shrugs.

"...Actually, that's a good point." Izaya tightens his hold on him, hoping the added pressure will serve as a good reminder since it certainly won't stop him if he uses this arm. "You better not forget!"

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo says.

Then the door opens, only to immediately slam shut again afterwards. Tom sighs and steps aside. Shizuo simply lifts his foot and kicks the door off its hinges, sending it flying into the house. He trudges inside with Izaya, moving with sure steps in a certain direction. They make it to the window he is trying to escape out of, even though he was running, because he stopped to throw things into a duffle bag.

"Ah, humans truly are entertaining." Izaya comments. "Running for your life, yet stopping to take things with you. Such greedy people."

Shizuo glances at him before turning to the fool, now looking at them in horror, and grins. He strides forward and grabs the poor fool by the collar of his shirt and throws him into the opposite wall. Izaya forgets about Shizuo's arm, releasing it, and hops up and down excitedly. He skips over to the groaning man with Shizuo, who slams his foot on the man's back as he tries to get up.

"Haa, trying to escape?" Shizuo smirks.

Tom walks into the room then and kneels down next to him. He urges Shizuo to back off, Shizuo complying. Izaya frowns at this, disappointed in his obedience. Then Tom starts asking about the money, using Shizuo as a threat when the man isn't being compliant enough. Understanding their tactics, Izaya smiles again, humming in approval. They leave a couple of minutes later, the man given a warning to have the money in a week or else.

"Shizu-chan's job is surprisingly fun!" Izaya says, skipping next to Shizuo. "It is rather fitting for your temper too!"

"Hn." Shizuo grunts. "Where to next, Tom?"

"Ah, right." Tom tells them their next destination and target.

"Shizu-chan is so cruel, ignoring me like that!" Izaya whines.

"That's because...! Never mind." Shizuo sighs.

"Ah, that's right. Shizu-chan hates violence and yet..."

"..."

"Shizu-chan must hate his job then."

"..."

"There's so much violence involved in being a debt collector!"

"Shut up, Flea-Shit!"

Shizuo steps forward and pulls Izaya into his chest, surprising him. He holds him tightly and leans over him. A metal beam collides with his back immediately afterwards. Shizuo grunts while the beam, along with his glasses, hit the floor. A loud clattering sound can be heard and Tom runs over to them.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispers in surprise.

"Shizuo, are you okay?!" Tom asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shizuo says and straightens and looks over his shoulder at him.

"Shit, are you sure? The beam is bent now!" Tom says.

"Oh wow, Shizu-chan's strength is scary!" Izaya says before Shizuo can reply, leaning over his shoulder and resting his chin on it.

Tom frowns at Izaya, clearly annoyed with how inconsiderate he is being. Normally, Shizuo would be mad with Izaya too but despite his harsh words and uncaring attitude, Izaya's hands are clenching his shirt. Those words, which would any other time stab at him, did nothing at all. He stares at Izaya and then sighs, tightening his arm around his waist.

"You idiot, I said I'm fine." Shizuo scowls, closing his eyes. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Ah... right." Tom says.

He stares at Shizuo in surprise. Shizuo never talks to him like that and his eyes trail back to Izaya, who is now frowning at the beam and apparently can't look away. He smiles softly as he understands. When the two pull away, Shizuo picking up his shades and putting them away before continuing on, Tom notices that Izaya has become more subdued and is throwing Shizuo looks constantly. Izaya stays a step behind Shizuo and stares at his back. Shizuo glances back at him with a frown and tugs on the chain, making him strumble up next to him.

Izaya looks up at him and blushes in embarrassment at the serious look on his face, knowing he's been caught. He looks at the ground, hiding his blush. Shizuo scowls since he doesn't know what he should do. He eyes Izaya's hand uncertainly and then takes a deep breath and grabs it. He immediately looks the other way with a blush while Izaya's head snaps over to him. He slowly smiles and closes his hand around Shizuo's.

Tom stares at them, still not being able to comprehend what is happening. The two are supposed to be mortal enemies but are acting more like lovers. _What the hell was all that bloodlust up until now? An act?_ There is a pause before Tom seriously starts considering it a possibily. It would certainly explain how they are acting now and also why Shizuo hasn't used the cuffs as a means of Izaya not escaping death.

The next target appears to have a death wish, having the courage or stupidity to attack Shizuo. It is a quick fight or it should have been anyway. It should have taken mere seconds, with only the target injured. That isn't how it worked out though. The target took advance of Shizuo's handicap, the cuffs that attach Izaya to him.

As Shizuo goes in to punch the man, he slashes his knife at Izaya. As expected, Izaya easily dodges by ducking. However, he momentarily forgets about the chain. Since Shizuo is in the middle of attacking, he loses his balance and falls over top of him. The blade cuts across his forearm in place of Izaya and Izaya is knocked down as Shizuo catches himself on hands and knees... On a hand and knees.

He grunts as he has to use his injured arm to keep himself up. His other arm trapped awkwardly between Izaya and himself. He starts to push himself up but is slashed across his back. He growls and spins around, trying to hit him, but misses since it was a wild swing and ends up with another slash across his chest for his efforts.

Shizuo places a hand behind himself so he doesn't fall onto Izaya. He starts to lift his other hand but the clinking of metal reminds him of the chains and he scowls at his hand. The target uses the opportunity to kick him in the side. He falls onto Izaya on his stomach and mutters curses under his breath, murderous intent oosing from him.

Shizuo manages to aim at him properly this time. The target switches from stabbing at Shizuo to Izaya. Shizuo's eyes widen in surprise and he retracts his punch, rolling onto his back and getting in the way of his target's attack. The knife sinks into his shoulder smoothly. Shizuo winces and moans. He gets his leg between them and smirks.

The target's excited, smug eyes change to panic and fear. Shizuo connects his foot with the other's stomach and sends him flying into the nearest building, the rumble landing on top of him. Tom runs over to them while Izaya sits up, looking upset and guilty.

"Shizu-chan!" He cries and presses his hands against the stab wound.

"Oi Flea, I'm fine so..." Shizuo says and brushes the tears from his eyes with a thumb. "So don't cry."

He places his other hand over top of Izaya's. He caresses the back of his hand soothingly.

"Shit Shizuo, you need to see a doctor." Tom says.

A vain pops at Shizuo's temple. He is making his words a lie and he suddenly wants to hit him. Tom must have noticed Shizuo's annoyance because he makes an excuse to leave.

"I'll handle things from here." Tom says. "You take care of that and take the rest of the day off."

Without waiting for a reply, Tom runs off to their target. Shizuo pulls his hand back and replaces Izaya's hands with it so he can get up. Izaya rushes to his feet with him. Shizuo removes his hand momentarily, making Izaya panic, and rips his shirt. He bundles it up and presses it against the wound. He takes Izaya's hand in his and heads for Shinra's.

"Ah, it's probably better if it's you." Izaya whispers.

"Haa? What nonsense are you spouting now, Flea?" Shizuo asks.

"It's not nonsense. It's just... Shizu-chan is stronger than me. You can apply more pressure to the wound so..."

"You're wrong. There's no way my hand is better... My strength is good for nothing but destruction. It can't help anyone, let alone myself."

"That's not true!"

"Hn?"

"Your strength can do more than just destroy."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"It can also protect."

Shizuo's eyes widen and he looks over at Izaya. At the information broker who must be feeling so useless. His eyes soften and he pulls them to a stop. Izaya stares up at him in confusion. Shizuo leans down and wraps an arm around him just below his ass. Then he picks Izaya up and holds him against him. Izaya's eyes widen in surprise and disbelief and he automatically locks his legs around his waist to stablize himself.

Then Izaya wraps an arm around his neck for the same reason. Shizuo removes his hand, which he switched to his linked hand before picking him up, and Izaya instinctively took over. Shizuo smiles and gently places his hand over top of it. He leans into Izaya's ear as he continues walking.

"Then, this time, you can save me." Shizuo smirks.

"Y-You're an idiot, Shizu-chan!" Izaya blushes.

"I'll be leaving myself in your care, _Izaya-kun_." Shizuo says teasingly.

When the two walk into Shinra's like that, both Celty and Shinra stare in open shock. At first, they don't realize Shizuo is hurt and are only aware on him carrying Izaya like that. Then he gently sets Izaya down and settles his hand on his waist, holding him against his side. Then the two finally get a view of Shizuo's chest and gasp.

Shinra guides them to his surgery table and makes Shizuo sit on it. He starts unbuttoning Shizuo's shirt. Not having the patience for it, Shizuo merely tears it off himself. Shinra blinks at him before removing Izaya's hand, Celty returning with warm water and other supplies. Shinra cleans the wound and then stitches it up, along with the others. However, when he sees his back...

"Wow, how did you manage to get a huge vertical purple bruise on your back?" Shinra asks.

"What? Really? I don't even feel anything." Shizuo says in surprise.

There's suddenly a loud smack and a yell from Shizuo.

"Don't feel anything, huh?" Shinra smirks.

"I didn't until you smacked it!" Shizuo snaps. "Just hurry up!"

While Shinra chuckles and starts stitching up his back, Shizuo looks up at Izaya and notices he is even more upset now. _Great, another thing for him to blame himself for._ Shizuo scowls and stares at him worriedly.

"I think you can take these off now." Izaya says once Shinra is finished.

"Huh? Oh, er..." Shinra says, glancing between the two of them.

Izaya is clearly upset about everything that has happened and feels responsible. On the other hand, Shizuo has an unreadable expression right now but his eyes are boring into Izaya so his thoughts are certainly centered around him. With a sigh, Shinra steps forward and pulls out a key. Instead of unlocking the cuffs, he hands the key over to Shizuo. Shizuo takes it while blinking in surprise.

Silence fills the room as Shinra smiles as him. Then he turns on his heel and leaves with Celty to go hide in another room. Shizuo gets off the table and stares at Izaya, who won't look at him. Shizuo frowns at him before dragging him off into the living room. He forces him to sit on the couch with him. He offers the key to Izaya, holding it out to him.

"I don't want you to run away." Shizuo whispers.

Instead of taking the key, Izaya squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his hands. Silent tears stream down his cheeks. Shizuo watches him sadly and then unlocks the cuffs from them and tosses them aside. He wipes the tears away and pulls him into his chest. Izaya tries to pull away but Shizuo refuses to let him go. Eventually, Izaya gives in and buries his face into his neck. He quietly cries into Shizuo's neck. Shizuo pulls him into his lap and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Izaya says.

"The hell are you apologizing for?" Shizuo asks.

"You're hurt. It's all my fault."

"Where the hell'd you pull that one? Of course it isn't."

"You were protecting me."

"Didn't you say that is something my strength is good for?"

"It doesn't change the fact you only got hurt because I was there."

"I got hurt because those damned cuffs got in the way. It had nothing to do with you."

"But I couldn't do anything."

"That's because you're a flea and fleas jump all over the place. Those cuffs were more of a hindrance to you than me. You know Izaya, there are always times when you need help. There's nothing wrong with that. You shouldn't feel sorry because of it."

"..."

"Damn it, Flea. I protected you because I wanted to... and it's probably the first time I've ever managed to."

"Shizu-chan..."

Izaya pulls away and looks up at him. Shizuo looks away embarrassedly for a second and then locks eyes with him. He cups Izaya's cheeks and slowly leans in, closing his eyes. Izaya does too, waiting anxiously for the feeling of his lips. Shizuo kisses him tenderly at first but it slowly turns heated. He runs his tongue along the informant's lips, not waiting for permission before shoving his tongue past his lips.

He pushes off Izaya's fluffy jacket and slips his hands under his shirt. Izaya moans softly, running his fingers through Shizuo's hair. Before long, he finds himself stripped of his clothes and on his back, Shizuo lavishing every inch of skin he touches with his attention. As the two share a heated night together, Shinra and Celty are left awkwardly listening in another room.

Izaya is loud and they can't leave without seeing them. They regret not leaving the house when they had the chance. Instead, they quietly sit beside each other, forced to stay up all night because of the two in the living room. Neither of them can sleep after either, feeling way too awkward about things.

Tom can only stare at them in astonishment. Shizuo returns to work a couple of days later, again bringing Izaya with him. The latter having just hopped onto his shoulders. Shizuo slips his hands into his pockets and continues walking, a cigarette sticking out between his teeth. This time, Izaya isn't cuffed to him though and he has just been given the bomb shell that they are dating.

Sighing, he follows the two. Izaya happily steals Shizuo's shades and Shizuo looks up at him to see him putting them on himself. He settles his hands on his head after and plays with his hair. The two are the center of everyone's attention. No one can comprehend what has happened between the two but everyone, including all of the two's friends, are happy for this. The streets might be less dangerous now that the two of them aren't at each other's throats anymore.

Suddenly, Shizuo jerks to a stop since Izaya is covering his eyes. He waits a moment before speaking.

"I can't see." He says simply.

"I know, that's the point!" Izaya smiles.

"What do you mean? Let me see so I can walk."

"I will direct you!"

"..."

"It's a trust game!"

"You just made that up."

"No, I didn't! It's just my version of the trust game where you fall backwards, trusting your friend to catch you!"

"So, you made it up."

Izaya pouts and lets him see again. Shizuo looks up at him and sighs.

"Alright." Shizuo says, closing his eyes.

"Yay!" Izaya says, covering Shizuo's eyes again. "Forward!"

Shizuo obeys, entrusting his eye's to Izaya. Tom watches this in disbelief. Izaya went from the last person Shizuo would let get away with anything to the person he would do anything for. He suddenly notices Shizuo walking towards a pole. _This isn't going to end well._

"That's left! Go right! Right!" Izaya yells, a little to late.

"Ow!" Shizuo walks into the pole and opens his eyes. "Maybe we should stop playing this."

"I did say right." Izaya pouts.

"I know." Shizuo smiles and lifts his hands up for him.

Izaya grabs onto them and an idea comes to Shizuo.

"Hey, how about this then." Shizuo says. "You can direct me with my hands. Pull them left for left and right for right. You can push them forward for forward and pull back to stop and pull on one hand to turn on the spot."

"Eh? But then I can't keep your eyes covered." Izaya says.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me then." Shizuo smirks, looking up at him and making those beautiful red eyes light up happily.

"Okay!" Izaya says and they move forever forward.


End file.
